Five Years Later
by maggalina
Summary: Draco runs into Angelina Weasley nee Johnson five years and two days after Fred died. Anything could come out of this, but the most surprising thing did.


Draco Malfoy was a somewhat influential man. Normally that does not sound very impressive but considering his father had received the Dementor's Kiss five years ago to this day, just two days after the anniversary of the final battle. The new Ministry had 'accidentally' let loose a dementor in Malfoy Manor as they were carted away for good. Having your family name be trash and scum five years ago yet be somewhat influential now was more than a minor accomplishment.

Of course if anyone found out about his infrequent visits to Knockturn Alley most of the influence would be gone. He was on shaky grounds right now, women like Angelina Johnson could be whenever they pleased if they so needed. Wait, what was Angelina Johnson of all people doing here? She was basically a nobody. She wasn't an auror so she wasn't here scouting, and she wasn't a healer so she wasn't getting rare somewhat illegal but necessary medical supplies. And the better question, why was she crying? Wasn't she happily married to whats his face, Fred, no he was dead, George Weasley? Draco was intrigued. He made a split second decision find the source of her tears and admit he was in a place he shouldn't be or find out what was wrong.

"Oi! Angelina!" he quickly covered his mouth. What was he thinking? He couldn't throw what fragile influence he had right now away! After seeing Granger crying as she was tortured in his own house had made it so he could not let Angelina cry. He mind was telling it was stupid but she had seen him and he couldn't do anything about it now.

"What do you want Malfoy? Couldn't you be arrested just for having breath particles in here?" Angelina gave him a half hearted sneer. Her voice didn't have its usual authoritative bite to it, it was masked by her tears.

"I know I could, but maybe if you don't tell anyone I was here I won't tell anyone you were crying? I just want to help. Since the war I can't stand to see any woman cry." His opening wasn't true, he wouldn't tell anyone he had seen her here no matter what, she was clearly hurting. His second half was true though, he really did just want to help. Even if it sickened his inner sneering self.

"Malfoy everyone knows you are a Venumous Tentacula personified. Why would I tell you why I'm crying in Knockturn Alley? Really of all people who I am going to tell you expect it would be you? Why in Merlin's name would I tell you I'm crying because every time I kiss George I feel like I'm cheating on Fred?" Her hand shot to her mouth like Malfoy's had just seconds previously. "I didn't mean to say that. It just came out. I don't want anything from you! I just...I just wish Fred hadn't died." she took a deep breath, tears now streaming down her face. She turned to run but Draco caught her wrist.

"I know."

Draco was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"You can't possibly know! You think at nineteen I was planning on marrying Fred? Of course not! He was a boyfriend. But him dying isn't me breaking up with him! I still feel like I am dating him. That is the only reason I even went out with George! Now I'm married and its only two days after Fred died! I mean five years and two days!"

Angelina kept talking. Her tears eventually stopped rolling down her face. She talked about all her marital problems. Her hopes. Her dreams. Everything and anything. Draco found he didn't mind talking to Angelina. And so they walked out of Knockturn Alley just talking. Draco didn't have any profound revelations. He didn't suddenly find himself in love. He didn't even think they could call themselves friends.

They continued to talk as they grew older, but not often. Angelina sought him out on Halloween two years later after a particularly bad fight where she had called George Fred. And again three years after that when George forgot Valentine's Day. But For some reason every year, even when they were in St. Mungo's retirement home, the two casual acquaintances always got together on May 4th.


End file.
